Hidden Pain Forgotton Sorrows
by Rhamana
Summary: SHOUNEN-AI!!!! The long (well, not really) awaited sequel to the British newcomer! Guess whos back? Back again? Seto's back, tell Deja*vu! lol


WARNING!!! For this sequel I have decided to put Boy x Boy relationship into this, so I warn you in advance. I will leave it as a surprise though. Can't think of anything else to say. I'm listening to the Japanese and English Opening and Ending Themes for Yu-Gi-Oh! Hehehehe. They good. Oh well, Bakura, seeing as this is the first sequel chapter, you won't be saying 'on with the fic.' B- I won't? Aww. Nopers! Everyone will be! ^_^ B- Cewl!! ^_^ I happy, I get to help. *Yami, Yuugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Pegasus, Seto, Mokuba, Rex, Mai, Weevil, Pegasus' Goons, Serenity, Grandpa Motou, Rianne, Tara, Trudy, Serena, Selina, Ben, Ukari, Rhamana and her Yami are all stood in a big gathering type thingy with glasses of 'wine'* (Hehe, that's what Pegasus thinks it is.^_^) All of the above- ON WITH THE FIC!! Pegasus- Bleh! This isn't wine, it's cherryade!!  
  
~~~Sequel To The British New Comer - Hidden Pain, Forgotton Hated~~~  
  
~~~Chapter 1- One Year Later.~~~  
  
~~~Rhamana's P.O.V.~~~  
  
Well, a year after the whole incident, Bakura and I were still going steady. So were Joey and Mai, Tea and Ben and Tristan and Rianne. Unfortunately, Yuugi and Ukari have split up after 6 months, but are still best of friends. I explained to Bakura that the reason I knew it was him who had rescued me was because I also was a Millennium Item holder, with my Millennium Orb. That was why I acted so strangely around him at first. Yami agreed that my behaviour had altered slightly since just before Bakura's arrival at Domino High. I explained to him that that was about the time that I came into possession of the Millennium Orb.  
  
~~~Yami's P.O.V.~~~  
  
I could tell that there was something about Rhamana that was new to me, and I didn't really trust the feeling that everything was Ok. She admitted to us all that she had Millennium Item, and introduced us all to her Yami, Rhama. It turned out that Rhama's really name was also Rhamana, The Egyptian Empress, but it was confusing, so she agreed to be called Rhama. *Blushes* "And actually, well, err." "Oh just tell them, Pharaoh!" "Ok, Rhama, I will. Actually, Rhama and I have been going out since then." So you see, it's like a story, where everyone gets a girlfriend, or boyfriend. But we never did see Seto Kaiba again.  
  
~~~Bakura's P.O.V.~~~  
  
No, we never did see him again. Seto that is. But he sent Rhamana a letter, through his lawyers, saying he was sorry, and that he was never coming back. Mokuba was staying with him. Rhamana was very sad to hear that she would never see him again, but accepted this. She asked his lawyer to send him a letter back that she had wrote, telling him of all the events that had happened in Domino, and the fact that Gozubora had 'mysteriously disappeared.' She also said that she was sorry, but she didn't love him, the way she thought she did, and that she was extremely sorry for any pain she may cause him. She finished the letter, by saying something that she used to tell him as a child, she told me. 'And we'll be friends for ever, not even fate or the Gods can take that from us.' *Just then, Rhamana comes running in with an open letter in her hand.* "Bakura! Bakura! Listen! It's from Seto! 'Dear Rhamana, You might be happy to hear that, after I read your letter, saying that Gozubora had been sent to the Shadow Realm, I decided that it would be safe for Mokuba and I to return home to Domino!' Bakura! Seto's coming back!"  
  
~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~  
  
Rhamana stood there, reading out this letter from Seto, then ran to Bakura and glomped him gently, so she didn't strangle him. Then Rhamana and Bakura decided to hold a surprise party at Seto's mansion for him. Bakura got out his address book, and called up everyone he could think of that knew Seto and the rest of the gang, while Rhamana ran down to the shops to arrange a caterer. Everyone was very excited to be seeing Seto again, especially Tara, who had fancied Seto, but never told Rhamana, as Rhamana liked Seto too. Seto had said that he would be coming home on the 18th of September, which was in a day's time, so they didn't have much preparation time, but with all of the gang helping, they got it done on time.  
  
18th of September, at the Kaiba mansion.  
  
Rhamana and the rest of the gang slipped silently into Seto's mansion and did up the whole living area with balloons and streamers. Rhamana shuddered when she thought of what almost happened a year ago. It was all still so fresh in her mind. Rhama sensed this, and notified Ryou, who told Bakura. (Psychic Yami link, links all Yami's together) Bakura looked over at Rhamana, who was looking at the wall Gozubora had had her pinned up against, and she hugged her shoulders as she fought back tears. Bakura walked over silently, and put a hand on her shoulder. She whirled round, and when she saw Bakura's concerned look in his chocolate eyes, ran into his arms, and sobbed quietly. "I love you, Bakura." she whispered, holding onto his sleeves. Bakura hugged her closer to his lean frame. "Aishiteru mo, Rhamana, mo hoseki." The others saw Rhamana and Bakura hugging, but as Rhamana had told them what had happened, they understood and let them be, as they got on with the last of the decorating.  
  
~~~2 Hours later.~~~  
  
"Right! That's the last of these streamers and party poppers!" Rianne shouted over to Joey and Mai, who seemed quite intimate. They pulled away from each other and blushed. Rianne just giggled and said nothing more. "How much more have you guys got to do?" She shouted to Yuugi and Ukari, who were filling up the balloons with helium, so they would float. "Not much now!" Ukari shouted over. "Ok Yuugi, only 3 more packets to go!" "Geeze Ukari! I'm glad I'm not blowing these up with my mouth!" Ryou ran past with cans of silly string, squirting everyone. "Well you have enough hot air to do it anyway, so I can't see how it matters!!" He giggled, looking at Yuugi's red and enraged face. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR FREAKIN' ASS, RYOU!!!!" Yuugi screeched, diving on top of Ryou. Ryou seemed shocked, to put it mildly, and Yuugi didn't quite know what he was doing either. All he knew was that Ryou felt warm and soft. Ryou lay there, being laid on, blushing like crazy. He had never noticed how beautiful Yuugi looked, but now, with him on top of him, getting lost in his amethyst eyes, could feel himself falling for him. Yuugi felt the same way.  
  
~~~Ryou's P.O.V.~~~  
  
'God, he is so gorgeous, what should I do? I feel like I.I want to kiss this little angel. but, does Yuugi feel the same way for me?'  
  
~~~Yuugi's P.O.V.~~~  
  
'Wow, I never noticed how defined and divine Ryou's face is. His green eyes, so sparkly, his white hair, I can smell the lavender shampoo on it, I bet it is really soft to caress.'  
  
~~~Normal P.O.V~~~  
  
As everyone looked on, Yuugi and Ryou just sat up, and then helped each other up, blushing. As the 'show' was over, all the guys, minus Yuugi and Ryou went back to putting up the party decorations. Ukari smiled inwardly, as she knew that Yuugi liked Ryou, and sensed Ryou's feelings for Yuugi. She wasn't sure whether to just let them sort things out on their own, or whether to give them a slight helping hand. She obviously decided on the latter, as she went up to Ryou and Yuugi in turn, and whispered something to each of them that made them both blush and look over at the other.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Ahahahaaha!!! Ryou and Yuugi?! A light and dark?! Ahahahaha!!! Rhama- This is your fic, you shouldn't be putting it down aibou... I can do what I like, when I like! R- No you can't. Yes I can!!! R- -_-' Fine. You win. Yes. Now say; Rhamana is the best. R- Rhamana is the best. Ha! Glad you finally admit it. ^_________^ New Dawn Fades rools. It's such a good song, the lyrics are really deep, and it reminds me of Yami Bakura- All dark and deep. ^_____^ R- o_O' That was a quick subject change. Yeap. R- -_-' I really give up with my aibou.  
  
Okaies, I need some help with this. I can't think what to write for the next chappie. I need Deja*vu to help me! Please help! *Gets down on knees and begs Deja*vu for help* Ta hun, please help me though. *Sniff* I bad at writing, can't think. got writers block. HELP!!!! 


End file.
